Masquerade by moonlight
by rosiee.H
Summary: She was a Social out cast, He was a wiccan who cast her out but it was for her own protection, why? why did she need protection? 2 years later their worlds collide and everything he done was for nothing. How can he prevent the un stoppable from happening


**hey there, two of my friends asked for a harry potter story based around Hermione and Draco so i gave it a go and shook it up a little,  
i do not own the Characters from harry potter all characters belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Read and Review.  
**

**Happy reading  
-Rosiee.H  
**

I sat against the tree stump throwing rocks into the lake watching the moon beams dance across the movement of the water. I love when the full moon comes its very mysterious and romantic, ahh romance if only it was still alive. You see I gave up on romance when I turned 16 and the guy I was destined to be with dumped a bunch of steamed cabbage on my head in the school canteen.

These days I drown my sorrows in sappy ass romance novels and listen to people try and sing by screaming their lungs out.

I threw another stone into the lake listening to the sounds of nature I heard hushed voices coming from afar then suddenly

A voice Rang loud and clear through out the forest

" Five minutes till midnight,".

I jumped up and looked around wondering where it came from, it sounded so dominant and velvety.

I quietly tip toes across the forest ducking down behind a mini willow tree, the voice I heard was so masculine yet sultry and smooth, I peeked my head out and saw a group of people all wearing similar clothing, females in black velvet dresses with a star pendant hanging from their necks and then guys were wearing black skinny jeans and sorts of a pirate looking white cheese cloth shirt and again they had the same star pendant hanging from their necks. What stood out the most was what I assumed to be the top five people in the circle there was one at the top holding a red candle, the next standing in the position of the number 3 on a clock face holding a blue candle, one in the position of the number 6 holding a green candle, one in the position of the number 9 holding a yellow candle and finally standing in the middle of the circle was the most breath taking handsome guy I have ever seen, Tall,

Muscular, chiseled face, and the most amazing non gay guy looking Blonde hair I have ever seen on a guy. Usually guys with blond hair are either the grungy sufers who's hair always has that horrible sandy look to it or the flamboyant gay guys who should have been born with a vagina rather then a penis seriously.

I felt something crawl up my leg causing me to shriek and jump up from my hiding spot flailing around like a mad woman trying to get what ever it was off me, Have I mentioned my insane fear of spiders?

Unfortunately after my little spider dance didn't go unnoticed by the group of people.

"You there, whats your name?" came a very nasally familiar voice.

"well? What are you standing there like a fish for? Tell me What is your name?" asked the same voice.

Hmm where have I heard this voice before? I closed my eyes trying to recall a time where I might have heard it but nothing came to mind the only person I could link it to was my old best friend Harry, but I haven't spoken to harry in two years so he probably sounds different now.

I slowly opened my eyes and there I was staring into the eyes of my ex best friend, it in fact was The Mister Harry Potter, known for being the only survivor out of his family after his neighbor went nuts and murdered his parents, when the police came they found him siting next to harry's crib mumbling about his parents and magic and evil pendants, the man was certifiably insane no wonder he murdered them.

Harry soon went to live with his aunt and uncle who weren't the most pleasant of people, they adopted this sweet little boy or so they thought he was sweet turns out he was a right pig literally , okay so maybe not literally but he did resemble one, he was tall but plump have a nose like a snout and ate everything he got his hands on.

Mr Dursley had to get a second job just to buy a bigger house because dudley didn't want to share a room with harry but fortuantely for harry their new house was big enough for him to have his own room that was until dudley wanted a second bedroom and then poor harry was sent to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs.

Anywhoo enough about harry's life back to the present.

"H-Harry? Is that you?" I stuttered out sounding like a moron.

"Hermione? What are you doing out in the woods? Didn't you move away?

How long have you been watching us?" he whisper yelled at me.

What the hell we go to the same school we graduate in like 3 months and he thought I moved away!

Ugh males seriously.

"Wow hold up, I'm in the woods because Its peaceful, NO! I didn't move away I go to the same school as you, you moron we have 3 classes together! And finally not long I heard that guy say five minutes then I walked over here and found you lot." I replied.

"whats with the million questions anyway?"

just as he was about to speak that voice spoke again.

"let the count down begin, 10-9-9"

"No time to talk come and join in act like your ment to be here otherwise you'll ruin the entire ceremony." he demanded. Wait ceremony what ceremony?

I zoned out of their counting and realized that it was my 18th birthday today. I silently cheered for myself as they began their ritual.

I came back to reality to find they were all staring at me like I had three heads,

"what have I got bat shit on my head or something?" I sarcastily asked silently hoping I really didn't have bat shit on me.

"Tonight we welcome our newest member, As today she turns 18 it brings forth the beginning of a new bloodline, tonight we welcome the last Granger into out family, The legend says there was only one soul person left in that line and we my friends are lucky to have been blessed with her this evening." that velvety voice said but now that voice had a face.


End file.
